


When the Ice Melted

by knw



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Shiva-POV, post-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-09
Updated: 2001-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knw/pseuds/knw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiva's take on Squall and Seifer.</p><p>(Re-posted & backdated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Ice Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from ffnet.

We have been one many years now, but I still remember the time before, when I was free. I ruled the entire frozen North; I was its deadly and beautiful queen, Shiva. Then they came. They built their garden and captured me. They junctioned me to their burning bodies and minds, trying to melt me, to break me, so I fought and never served them fully.

Then he came, and I expected him to scald like the other junction holders. I expected him to scorch me, fiery, pulsing, red. But it didn't happen, he was so very different, he had a cold to rival my own. It shocked me; he was frozen in his heart, his love locked away and the key to it hidden, he was unaware what he missed. I looked out from his emotionless grey eyes onto a desolate dull world where nothing and no one held importance save the construction of his own defensive shield. A shield from their love, from their heat, so I was happy in my frozen palace.

But in the mission to defeat the time mage, he met her, the light blue angel whose feminine beauty was only surpassed by my own and her rival's, the golden haired instructor. I waited for it to burn. I saw the fiery feelings of love consume his mind as a candle flame does a scrap of paper and I retreated to his heart. There I waited for the inferno of warmth that would force me back into my previous torture, that would destroy my crystalline palace that was his heart.

Yet it didn't come, for before even the first signs of a thaw appeared she, with her deceivingly sweet smiles and her beauty, she betrayed him. And he died inside, he became so iced up I found myself in paradise, but I was not happy, no human should be that way.

Then as I was finally giving up hope that he could be saved, the sun rose, powerful, beautiful, deadly, his hair spun of gold and his emerald eyes sparkling with Quezacotl's powers. He wields his weapon with confidence and he smashes my master's defences, he breaks through and steals my master's heart, for his weapon is what my master fears most…

…Love…

And slowly he has thawed my master, with his hot passionate caresses, his hungry lips, his lustful and yet loving manner as he teaches my master how to love and be loved, emotionally and physically. He has melted my master to a tranquil pool, and they are happy together. As am I, for even in the height of their lovemaking, as they thrust together, sweat glistening over their heated toned bodies, it does not burn me…

…For perhaps I too have melted…

We have been one for many years now, Seifer, Squall, Quezacotl and I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics - I don't pretend it's good, but it reminds me where I've come from.


End file.
